


I'm Super, thanks for asking...

by froggydarren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Super!Hoech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's casting announcement breaks before he can let anyone else know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Super, thanks for asking...

**Author's Note:**

> Because of Tyler Hoechlin’s latest role announcement, and the previous wishes and rumours to give Dylan a role that’d require spandex, have a little fun thing that crossed my mind ;)

The house is quiet when Tyler gets home. It’s not so unusual nowadays, Dylan still sleeps a lot because of his meds and the recovery process. There’s something in the air though, and if Tyler didn’t find anything supernatural laughable, he’d say that he’s recognising chemosignals. Of what, he doesn’t know. It is, after all, not a  _ human _ thing - not a  _ real _ thing. 

When he walks into the kitchen, Dylan is at the counter, sitting on one of the bar stools, and very much awake. He’s staring at a bottle of water like it’s personally offended him, and Tyler is thrown both by the sight and the fact that Dylan is awake. 

“Hey,” he says, breaking the silence. 

Dylan doesn’t respond, but his eyebrow twitches just enough for Tyler to know what his greeting was heard. He doesn’t say anything, and he walks over to sit down on the other stool across from Dylan. It’s probably not all that long that they both sit there in silence, but the tension is almost palpable, and Tyler breaks quicker than he usually would. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, figuring that apologising is a good start, even if he has no idea what he’s sorry about. 

Dylan shrugs, and he shakes his head, but he doesn’t look away from the water bottle, spearing it with his eyes. 

“Have I… Did I forget we had plans?” Tyler asks carefully, racking his brain for any hints of what Dylan would be angry about. He’s coming up with nothing, though.

“No,” Dylan says a few moments of uncomfortable silence later. “Congrats, I guess.” 

Tyler stares for a few beats, frowns, and then it hits him. 

“Oh, crap,” he blurts. “I swear I didn’t mean to keep it a secret,” he says quickly, remembering that his newest role was supposed to be announced today. “I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone, it wasn’t even completely final.” 

“Your Mom says hi,” Dylan says, the non sequitur filled with the anger he’s been directing at the bottle in front of him. “Guess she doesn’t count.” 

“I am so sorry, D,” Tyler says, entirely apologetic and unsure how to explain his way out of that misstep. 

He had been told not to share the news, and his Mom did  _ not _ know from him, but she’s always been first to see things online. Dylan knows this though, and Tyler is a little baffled why it would be a problem now.

“She didn’t find out from me,” he offers, fully aware that it sounds like an excuse and a bit like a lie. 

“Oh I know, she told me the news alert woke her up,” Dylan says, his tone still dripping with unhappiness. 

“Then…” 

“It was supposed to be me. Spiderman. The superhero thing is  _ mine _ ,” Dylan hisses, and finally looks up at Tyler. “And then you just swoop in, and you get a cape, and how am I supposed to handle  _ you _ in spandex?” 

He sounds so indignant, and there’s a little pout already forming on his face, that Tyler can’t help it. He bursts into a chuckle that only makes the pout come out completely, and Dylan’s frustrated huff doesn’t help things. 

“I’ll…” Tyler starts, but Dylan’s glare makes him laugh again. “I’ll keep the glasses on around you, if that would help?” 

“Yeah, because those are any less sexy,” Dylan grumbles. 

He doesn’t protest when Tyler walks around the counter and wraps him in a hug, though. Instead, he mumbles a “congrats, Hoech” that sounds sulky more than angry, which is why it makes Tyler’s chest shake with laughter again. 

“There, there, Peter,” Tyler whispers, and Dylan chuckles quietly as he pulls away to playfully hit Tyler’s shoulder. 

“I want to be at the costume fitting,” he says. “You’ve gotta give me that.”

“If they let me, I can bring one home,” Tyler says with a wink, and doesn’t bother hiding how much he’s reveling in the way Dylan’s ears turn pink. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/)


End file.
